


Indecent Exposure

by brebre913



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, BDSM, Bad Girl Rey, Ben Likes It Rough, Ben Likes To Talk Dirty, Ben Likes To Tease Too, Ben Only Smokes After Sex, Ben Seems Sweet and Innocent, Ben has a dirty mouth, Body Shots, Breathplay, Burn This Reference, Choking, Dry Humping, Edging, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hux Is A Cockblock, Indecent exposure, Inspired by The Dead Don't Die (2019), Light Dom/sub, Officer Ben Solo, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rey Gets Cuffed, Rey Has A Massive Crush on Ben, Rey Has Bad Luck With Her Clothes Getting Ruined, Rey Is A Big Flirt, Rey Likes To Get In Trouble, Rey Likes To Tease, Rey Smokes Cigarettes, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, but he's not, gagging, handjobs, messy blowjob, restrained, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brebre913/pseuds/brebre913
Summary: Inspired by Officer Ronnie Peterson from The Dead Don't Die.Officer Ben Solo loves being a small-town cop. It's mostly locals getting into the same old shenanigans, but what happens when a young woman from out of town shows up and starts creating chaos? Ben keeps finding himself face to face with Rey, his little bad girl, their run-ins getting hotter and hotter each time.When they're together, inhibitions? Morals? Better judgement? It's all out the window.





	Indecent Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> Man, do I love me some Adam in uniform...
> 
> Enjoy guys! This took me way too long to finish.
> 
> Kudos, comments and sharing on social media is always appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

* * *

Ben Solo sat in his squad car, radio in hand, waiting for the 10-9 he just asked for. He hadn’t realized he was white-knuckling the steering wheel until he started to feel his hand cramp up and he let go, shaking it out. 

“Indecent exposure at Niima Park. Caucasian female. Mid 20s. 5’7”. Around 120 pounds.” 

Officer Solo sighed, letting the resignation take over as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. 

“10-4.”

It was her. It _had_ to be her.

Ben wondered how many times it had been at this point, how many times he had run-ins with her, with _Rey._ Sure, he could go back through all his reports and count, but frankly, he wasn’t sure he had the time for that.

It started a few months ago, the calls of various natures. When he arrived at the scene the very first time, she was not what he expected. His radio kept cutting out because of the oncoming storm and all he heard was “public intoxication” and “indecent exposure”. Ben expected to see some drunk guy picking a fight with some other drunk guy, not a girl looking like Rey.

When he pulled up outside of Maz’s, the town’s local bar, there she was: smoking outside, stumbling a little, her top nowhere to be seen. Oh, and she wasn’t wearing a bra either. The lump that formed in Ben’s throat was a hard one to swallow, but he had no choice. He would have been laughed out of town if he called for backup to handle a teeny tiny little girl. Big Ben, 6’2”, couldn’t take a girl that’s 5’7”. But what everyone didn’t know was that Rey, the town’s newest nuisance, might as well have been twice her size because she was a _spitfire._ And when she was drunk? Ben was sweating already, hoping it wasn’t one of those days.

Rey Johnson was actually 23 years-old, much to Ben’s surprise. Because of her stature and her innocent, youthful look, he thought she couldn’t be much older than 18 or 19.

Ben was en route to Niima Park, no more than five minutes away, when he let his mind drift back to their first meeting outside of Maz’s. When he pulled up, it must have been around 10 or 11 o’clock at night and the place was in full swing, but she didn’t have a care in the world. Rey was mid drag of her Marlboro when Ben walked up to her, his hands in his pockets and trying to look _only_ at her eyes, despite her perfect little tits staring him in the face. Thank god the outside of the bar was poorly lit, so she never saw his flushed cheeks. 

Ben felt his pants tighten just remembering seeing her like that: topless with only a mini skirt that left even littler to his imagination. He rubbed at his growing erection, groaning as he palmed himself, her name a hiss on his lips. 

For a reason beyond him, Rey’s sole mission was to make his life a living hell. Some way, somehow, she _always_ knew when he was on duty and he was _always_ dispatched because he was the closest officer. First time was Maz’s for public intoxication and indecent exposure. Second time was a noise complaint out of someone’s garage. Third time was public intoxication at Jakku’s city parade. Fourth time was indecent exposure at...Ben couldn’t even _remember_ where. Two things he was sure of: Rey loved to drink and Rey loved to be—at least partially—naked. 

This time appeared to be no different. 

Solo was taking his time, hardly even going the speed limit. He was gripping the steering wheel tight again, his blood beginning to boil for a somewhat obscure reason; Ben loved what he did for a living and he was pretty damn good at it too, but whenever he got a call that he knew was her...he _hated_ those calls; when he was around her, it’s like all of his training got thrown out the fucking window.

Rey, who had clearly infiltrated his professional life, had also infiltrated his personal life. At the station, Ben was the latest butt of the joke. Before him, it had been his partner and best friend, Armitage Hux, who spent an entire wearing pants that had a rip so big in the back everyone wondered how he couldn’t feel a breeze. However, the crown was passed down to Ben and his “little admirer”, as everyone teased. If only everyone at the station knew the _half_ of it...

What happened the first time, at Maz’s, Ben kept to himself, not even telling Hux, who he never hid anything from. But he felt selfish, greedy even, keeping their dirty little secret to himself, because he didn’t want it any other way. Ben didn’t want Rey any other way...just to himself. From then on, when calls came through on the radio, he knew when it was her, something he attributed to his dick intuition or “dicktuition”, as he called it. 

* * *

_Officer Solo cautiously approached the young woman, who very clearly looked irritated and flighty. Despite her lack of...clothing, she looked average, just another girl spending her weekend at the bar. If Ben thought about it, and was truly being honest with himself, she was exactly his type. The brunette had a tiny, slender frame. Probably athletic in some way, maybe liked to run, especially with legs like that. Her hair was wavy, pulled back into a messy, low ponytail. Her makeup was smudged at the corners of her eyes. Was she crying?_

_“Mmm, can I help you, Officer?” Her voice was low, sultry even. It was hard for Ben to keep eye contact. God, her tits were perfect, so small yet perky, and, for a fleeting moment, he wondered how little they would feel in his hands._

_“Yes you can, miss. You could tell me your name and let me know where your shirt went.” He stepped closer, his hands clenching in the pockets of his pants. It would be unprofessional and morally wrong for Ben to check her out, but she had no obligation or moral standards to uphold; the stranger walked away from her post, leaning up against the building, and started circling him like a vulture._

_“Well, Mr. Solo,” she drawled, punctuating his name with a tap on the badge pinned to his chest. His nostrils were flaring, his body buzzing on high alert...just in case. “You can call me Rey. Spelled with an ‘e’, not an ‘a’ because, trust me, I’m no ‘ray’ of sunshine.” Her finger, small but somehow threatening, moved from his badge across his chest to the topmost button on his uniform. Again, Ben had to swallow the lump in his throat and consciously had to fight the bulge wanting to form in his pants._

_“And the whereabouts of your shirt, Miss Rey?” he questioned, trying to keep calm, cool and collected. Rey’s finger traveled down to the second button now._

_“Funny story, Officer. I was dancing with my friend in there and some asshole tried to start grinding on me.” Third button now. This girl was toying with him. “I told him to keep his little dick in his pants and he saw it fit to spill his drink all down my shirt. So...” She paused, noticing the way he was fighting so hard to keep his eyes on hers, but he couldn’t help it. Solo slipped up, glancing down at her breasts and she saw him. The smirk that formed on her lips was a dangerous one. Somehow, he could feel_ everything _about her was dangerous, yet...he didn’t step away, didn’t brush her hand off when she moved down. Fourth button. “I kneed his little dick and came outside. Tossed my shirt in the garbage, it was just ruined. Shame too, it was a cute one.”_

_“That guy still in there?” Ben motioned his head towards the bar, a disgusted scowl written across his face. The lot of guys in this town, they were a piece of work. And a sweet looking thing like Rey? In a tiny shithole town? Soon everyone would know her name and want a piece; that asshole was the first of many he was sure she would encounter._

_“Hell if I know,” she chuckled, her finger still playing with his shirt button. Inexplicably, he felt drawn to her, an unseen force pulling him to her like a magnet. Solo knew better, knew better to mess with someone like her. Rey wasn’t from around here and he could tell. She was electric, not boring like the women he knew and didn’t bother spending his time with. “He’s probably jerking it in the bathroom while he cries.”_

_That made Ben laugh. Yeah, she was_ definitely _not from here._

_“You live around here, Rey?” Ben already knew the answer: she couldn’t, unless she just moved in. This was his first time seeing her and by tomorrow, she would be the talk of the town. She must be staying at a nearby motel or staying with a friend. There’s no way some out-of-towner with no insight would know about Maz’s. It was off a back road, not something you’d drive by on the main streets. “I insist on giving you a ride home, seeing as...” He bit his lip, sighing to himself._ Seeing as I don’t think it’s smart for a vixen like you to be walking around with her tits hanging out, _he thought to himself._

_“Aw, so sweet of you, helping the damsel in undress.” Oh, she was_ proud _of that one by the look on her face. Her finger was on the fifth button now, so close to his belt buckle. God, he could feel his dick stirring in his pants. If she didn’t stop pretty soon, Rey would notice too. “How can I turn down riding you? Oh!” She giggled, her finger finding his belt buckle, tugging at it slightly. “I mean, a ride_ from _you.” Did she really just wink at him? God, this was going to be one hell of a ride..._

_Ben couldn’t find himself able to pull away. Instead, Rey practically dragged him back to his squad car by his belt buckle. The sight of her, topless, looking back at him over her shoulder as she beckoned him to follow her...was he dreaming? This all felt like the beginning of a porn scene. Solo looked around for secret cameras, only dreaming he could get that lucky._

_The call to her was growing louder, stronger too, and Ben found himself so intrigued and mesmerized by her. It was starting to cloud his judgement, which was evident enough when he opened up the passenger side door for her, deciding she was no harm to him; there was no need for her to sit in the back, she was the victim here._

_Now seated, with Ben about to shut the door, Rey was eye level with his crotch. His gray trousers were already pretty snug, showing the curves of the muscles of his thighs, but also making the long, hardened shape in the front of his pants fairly prominent. The brunette sucked in a breath, nibbling on her lip as she glanced up at the officer standing near her. She regarded him with amusement, her head cocked to the side like a curious puppy._

_Shit, she noticed._

_“Officer, do you have something in your pocket for me? Your baton maybe?” Rey’s eyes were full of want, full of hunger for this police officer that very well could arrest her. But he wouldn’t, would he? He_ had _put her in the front seat, not in the back, so she figured she was safe...for now. Was it worth pushing her luck? Rey should have weighed the costs: leaving it alone or risk getting in trouble and getting to see what this Officer Solo was packing. From the looks of it...well, her mouth was watering at the thought. Gotta risk it to get the biscuit._

_Ben’s cover was blown; there was no use trying to hide the growing problem in his pants. He shut the door, closing her in without an answer that he didn’t have and walked behind his car, unlocking his trunk to see if he had an extra uniform shirt or pretty much_ any _shirt. But, of course, he wouldn’t be that lucky. There was a rain poncho in there. Would that be fine? In the end, Ben was unsure and simply closed his trunk, hoping wherever she was staying was closeby._

_Solo stiffly got into his car, finding it rather hard to maneuver with his third leg in the way. Once he was sat in the driver’s seat, he huffed out a brief sigh, completely disregarding the gorgeous, half-naked woman gazing at him. He could feel Rey burning a hole into the side of his head with her eyes. When he somehow found the self-control to not stare at her tits, her eyes were_ almost _as beautiful. They were a deep hazel-brown and were the definition of “fuck me eyes”._

_“I’ll give you directions, just head that way,” Rey said, pointing down the road, in the opposite direction of town._

_The drive was surprisingly uneventful, at first. Ben followed Rey’s directions, secretly grateful he had to focus on driving and the road ahead of him. Jakku was hot during the day, but at night, it got muggy, the air uncomfortably sticky and warm. For that reason, the air conditioner in his squad car was always full blast. Solo never thought much about it, not bothering to turn it down or turn it off completely despite Rey’s lack of protection against the cold air. When he snuck a glance over at her, he noticed her hardened nipples, pretty little pink buds sitting erect, practically begging to be pulled and tweaked and sucked._

_“Do-do you want me to turn the air off?” It was a mumble that interrupted the grinding of his teeth._

_“No, it feels good actually.” The admission alone stirred something inside Ben, but when Rey reached up, pinching her left nipple between her thumb and index finger, he was pretty sure his soul had left his body. “I see the cold has no effect on you.”_

_No, the cold had no effect on Ben because she had made his dick impossibly hard, so hard he worried if he moved wrong, he’d rip a hole in his pants._

_“I guess not.” Ben reached down, not trying to touch himself on purpose, but rather simply re-adjust his junk._

_“Let me, Officer.” Out of the corner of his eye, Ben saw Rey turn in her chair, positioning herself towards him as she reached over, apprehensively touching his belt buckle. She was waiting, waiting for him to say no, to tell her to stop, but he couldn’t. Again, the call to her was so strong it clouded his better judgement._

_“Fuck,” Ben muttered, lifting his hips a little to give her better leverage. Rey made quick work of his buckle and then zipper, giving her just enough room to reach inside his boxers to take out his cock._

_“You look like you’ve had a very_ hard _night,” Rey whispered, her thumb sliding over the head of his dick, his hips jerked up in response to her touch._

_Solo should tell her to stop, he should say something before this goes any further, but all he could think about was how soft her lips looked, how good they would feel wrapped around his cock._

_“God, you’re fucking huge.” Rey was leaning further over his lap now, lowering her mouth so close to him if they hit a bump, the head of his dick would be forced between those lips. The thought of a pothole never excited Ben more._

_She had been teasing him since the moment he stepped out of his car and Ben wondered why he thought now would be any different. Her tongue was warm on the underside of his dick, just barely making contact._

_“Shit, let me pull over.” While the notion of roadhead sparked excitement inside of Ben, he knew he wouldn’t be able to focus without wanting to grab a fistful of her hair and shove his entire cock in that dirty little mouth of hers._

_Luckily, he had chosen to take a back road, unlit and lined with trees that appeared to stretch on for miles. Solo pulled over quickly, his car slightly rocking as it drove off the road and onto the rocks that lined it._

_Once the car was in park and turned off, Ben reclined his seat a little, not only to give her more room, but so he could get a better view. This would not be something he would want to forget for the rest of his life._

_“What a bad girl,” he tutted, running his fingers through her hair. “No more teasing. I want you gagging on my cock.”_

_“Yes, sir,” Rey purred before wrapping her lips around the head of his cock. She started slow, much too slow for Ben’s taste, but he didn’t want to rush the moment; it wouldn’t be long before he couldn’t take anymore._

_Ben was nearly 100% positive at this point that his soul had, in fact, left his body because her mouth was heaven. Rey was surely a siren and the moans that came from deep within her were the sweetest song._

_He could tell it wasn’t easy for her, taking him entirely in her mouth. Ben knew he was well-endowed and it gave him pleasure seeing her struggle, but he knew she could do it. She just needed a little...push._

_“You’re almost there. Good girl...” His words of encouragement fueled her as she tried to fit more of him in her mouth. Rey’s spit was everywhere, running down her chin, soaking the front of his pants, making it easy for her hand to slid up and down his shaft, working the parts of him that her mouth couldn’t reach._

_Her lips were firm around his cock, her tongue moving frantic and messy, licking up and down and circling his head as she reached the top. The movements of her mouth made her moans sound more like a lewd choking noise; oh, she was gagging alright._

_Suddenly, Officer Solo grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head up with little concern of whether he was too rough or not._

_“Get the fuck out of the car and get on your knees,” he growled, letting go of her hair as he pushed her head towards the door._

_Rey wasn’t sure where this animalistic, rough side came from and little did she know, Ben wasn’t sure where it had come from either; he settled on the guess that it had to be_ her _bringing out this side of him._

_Before Rey could even turn around, Ben flicked off his headlights and was already outside the car, stalking around to her side and throwing the door open. He did so with so much force, she thought the hinges might break. If he wanted to, she figured he could break her too, considering the size difference between them. For some reason, the thought turned Rey on; she loved nothing more than to be man-handled and thrown around, but she wouldn’t let_ him _know that._

_“Out,” Ben spat, stepping back and sliding down his pants again. The road they were on was lined with trees and little more. There were no lights, no cars, just the buzz of the radio and the hum of the old his ‘98 Ford Crown Victoria. She was old, but still worked like a charm. It took Rey a moment to hear what song was playing._

“...do to you the things that I do, oh.

I can take you higher,

Oh oh oh, I’m on fire...”

_Rey crawled out of the car, lustfully gazing up at Officer Solo who looked completely starved. Her knees barely hit the ground when he finally made his move; like a predator going in for the kill, he pounced on her, his prey. His large hands hastily grabbed either side of her head, not so carefully pinning—or rather slamming—her up against his car, his cock inches from her face._

_“That pretty little mouth get you in trouble a lot, huh?” Though it was phrased like a question, it sounded more like an assertion. Ben’s left hand still had a fistful of her brown hair, holding her upright where he wanted her, and his right hand was gripped tightly around the base of his cock. Rey smiled up at him, a gorgeous, heartwarming smile that made his member twitch. God, she brought out this side of him that he didn’t even know existed; it was buried so deep and had been dormant up until now._

_Solo left no time for answers, opting to stuff Rey’s mouth with his cock instead. He leaned forward and she had no choice but to be flat up against the side of the squad car. Her hands looked so tiny gripping his thighs, her fingernails leaving crescent shapes in his pale skin. Ben didn’t care, all he cared about was using her mouth to get off. The warmth, the wetness, the little whimpers she made while her mouth was full of him...tonight was surely a night to go down in the books._

_Though the tears were very real, the discomfort and resistance she was feigning was not. Rey could tell Ben’s type: he liked to possess. His type liked to assert their dominance and who was she to object? Who was Rey to deny him that? Of course, it didn’t hurt that Rey loved to_ be _possessed._

_As steady as she tried to keep her head, Ben’s idea of face fucking was not gentle. The fistfuls of her hair in his hands caused a dull pressure to build on Rey’s skull. She kept smacking her head against the car door everytime the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. He was relentless and she fucking loved it._

_Ben’s thrusts were quick and deep, keeping as much of his cock as he could fit in that dirty little mouth of hers. He figured it couldn’t have been comfortable: Rey was up on her knees, her head pressed up against the car and she was choking and gagging on him. A little breather would be fine, right? Solo backed up, the chilled air a stark difference compared to the warmth of her mouth._

_Rey gasped for air, a huge, deprived breath, and she fell forward, Ben no longer pinning her up against the car with his dick. After a very brief,_ literal _breather, Solo yanked her up by her hair again._

_“Jack me off,” he grunted, fisting his cock in such a sloppy manner that Rey knew he had to be close. “I want to come all over those pretty little tits of yours.”_

_Rey chuckled to herself. He thought_ she _was the one with the dirty mouth? Sheesh..._

_Nonetheless, Rey always did as she was told. She wiped up the spit that had dripped out of her mouth and soaked her chin and neck and chest. And, just for good measure, Rey spit on his cock as well, quickly moving her hand up and down his shaft, pushing him further and further closer to the edge. Her words alone would be enough to bring him there._

_“Come on,_ Officer, _” she teased, smirking up at him. Underneath his glasses, his eyebrows were furrowed and she could barely make out beads of sweat running down his temples. Rey thought to herself that maybe, just maybe, staying in this tiny shithole of a town wouldn’t be so bad after all... “Please give me your cum. I want you to come all over my tits and oh, I know you want to. You’ve been staring at them all night...”_

_Her coaxing and begging didn’t simply push him over the edge, it fucking_ threw _him over the edge. With a loud grunt, Ben came all over her chest, coating her tits and neck and even her chin a little._

_The smile Rey gave him, looking up at him, covered in his cum, should have been a warning sign and maybe it was, but Ben must have missed that sign while driving because he was way too busy staring at something else..._

* * *

Only after a rap at his window did Ben realize he was sitting at Niima Park, just parked in the parking lot with his lights off. When did he even get there? He was so caught up in the memory...

And Rey was just outside his window, looking more...clothed than he was used to. Ben hoped the disappointment wasn’t written all over his face.

Before Solo could roll down his window, he found his hand inexplicably opening the car door. For some reason, any judgment, any good, rational decision making was nowhere to be found when Rey was around. His body just _reacted_ to hers, no matter how much his brain told him to stop being a fucking idiot. 

“Hi, Benny Boy.” There it was, the hallmark Rey Johnson teasing Ben had almost reluctantly come to love and hate at the same time. “Funny seeing you here.”

“You’re a pain in my ass, you know that, sweetheart?” Ben stepped out of his car, closing the door behind him and leaning against it, his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“Oh, don’t you know I _live_ for that?” Though Rey was good at keeping her cool on the inside, she felt like a damn schoolgirl. There were butterflies making a mosh pit out of her stomach. 

“You look pretty ‘decent’ to me...” Something dark flashed across Ben’s honey eyes and Rey swallowed hard, picking at the stray strands of fabric sticking out of the hem of her dress. 

“Well, you won’t give me your phone number, so how am I supposed to see you?” Rey joked, hoping Ben couldn’t taste the tinge of sarcasm in her voice. This game they were playing, sure, it was fun, but she wanted _more_ and that terrified her. 

The silence that hung between them made Rey wish she had just swallowed her words instead.

Ben was nibbling on his bottom lip and all she wanted to do was place her hands on his chest, push up on her tiptoes and kiss him. As much as she loved this flirty thing, Rey feared it would never be more than that. 

Without saying a word, Solo started walking towards the woods that lined the park. And without questioning it, Rey followed him. 

It was hard to keep up with Ben and his long ass legs. Rey was nearly running after him, trying not to stumble over the branches that littered the ground. It was dark now, the sun had set, and the further they got out, the less street lamps there were to illuminate the area. 

The anticipation and the uncertainty of where he was leading her had her stomach in knots.

“Strip.” Ben was infamous for his demands, never questions. He didn’t even look back at her as he said, just kept walking, head bowed slightly with his hands in his pockets. 

The sudden silence, the lack of leaves crunching cued Solo in and when he turned around, he saw Rey standing there, still completely clothed and looking mildly confused.

“Did I stutter, little one? I think I told you to strip,” he growled, beckoning her closer with his finger. When Rey first met him, she _severely_ underestimated Ben and what he was capable of. It was funny to her, how it was always the more shy and quieter ones who were the most dirty. 

But today was different. Today, Rey was feeling a little bratty and more defiant than usual.

“Oh, I heard you, _Officer_ ,” she teased, knowing Ben loved it when she called him that; it reminded him who was in control, but Rey wouldn’t give in so easy this time. She wanted to make him work for it. “I heard you loud and clear.”

As if to rub it in his face even more, she winked at him.

“Get over here. Now.” His already deep voice was a low growl and, accompanied with the sneer written across his face, Rey felt a wetness start to gather between her thighs. 

Still defiant, she took her time walking over to him, a lazy stroll rather than her usual hasty obedience. In a way, this excited her even more, wondering what more Solo was capable of, how much further she could push him until he snapped. 

Once Rey was within arm’s reach of Ben, she was completely blindsided. Before she could react, he reached up, tightly grabbing a fistful of her hair, and with his other hand on her waist, he spun her around and pushed Rey up against the nearest tree. The bark of the tree was scratchy against her cheek and even rougher against her chest, the thin fabric of her sundress doing little to protect her nipples. She hissed in a breath, the friction making them hardened, hyper-sensitive. 

“Ben.” It was a whimper that slipped between her lips. His body reacted immediately: Ben’s hips involuntarily bucked forward, his growing erection rubbing up against her ass.

“God dammit,” he huffed lowly, his breath hot against her ear. “You know how fucking crazy you drive me?”

Solo’s grip on her waist was tight, painful even, but Rey’s mind was starting to blur. She got foggy when Ben was around, his aura and presence was a contagious high, wafting into her nose, oozing into every pore on her body. The buzz he gave her was like no other. 

“But you love it.” Rey knew this and she knew it well. This knowledge is what spurred her and kept this fling going. 

From the very beginning, it was obvious that Ben wanted her, but he just didn’t want Rey to actually know that. He tried to act coy, he tried to play it off like he wasn’t interested, but every single time, he’d show up to her call. Was it attention-seeking? Oh, definitely, but his attention was something that Rey quickly began to crave. That first night, when she went down on him and he fucked the impression of her face into the side of his squad car, she was hooked. And so was Ben. Complete game over for the both of them. 

“Of course I fucking love it.” His words were an unexpected punch to the gut: though Rey knew he enjoyed this as much as her, it was hard to not catch feelings. The brunette found herself to begin wishing they were _more_ than just fuck buddies. “I also love when you’re a good girl and listen.” 

Ben’s large hand had slipped underneath her short sundress, his palm so warm as he rubbed up her thigh, the base of his hand approaching the bottom of her ass. He growled in her ear, his hand engulfing her ass cheek, squeezing it roughly after a chaste slap.

“Are you going to be a good little girl for me Rey? Or are you going to be a bad girl?” His finger, Rey couldn’t tell which one, slipped between her ass cheeks and pushed down, just barely touching her already wet core. The moan she let out sounded so pitiful yet so sweet. “Either way is fun for me.” 

With her own face still pressed up against the bark of the tree, Rey looked back at Ben’s lust-ridden face and shrugged, the corners of her lips dipping down. 

“I’m feeling bad, Officer. What are you going to do with me?” Rey urged, reaching around to try to palm his hard cock, so tantalizing close to her pussy. If he just lifted up her dress, if she just pushed up on her tiptoes and he bent down a little...

Every fucking night, Rey dreamed of the moment she would finally feel his huge cock buried deep in her cunt. That was one thing Ben prided himself for: he was able to resist fucking her...so far. Someway, somehow Solo had enough strength within him to resist caving in and allowing himself the pleasure of the tightness that he imagined her pussy was. 

Tonight, Ben’s self-restraint might not be up to par. 

“First, I think this flimsy little dress needs to go,” Solo mumbled, letting the fistful of her hair fall down and removing his other hand from it’s vice grip on her waist. Out of fear, and maybe _a little_ obedience, Rey stayed put; she pretended as if his grip was still keeping her pinned against the tree. “It’s not covering that much anyways.”

His last word was punctuated with a rip that echoed through the darkness that was still settling over the park.

A sudden radio crackle went off, spooking Rey as she gasped, then covering her mouth as Ben grabbed the walkie strapped to his shoulder.

“Solo, are you good, buddy?” The annoyed groan was something he could not hold in.

“Now’s not the time, Hux. I’m in the middle of something.”

Before this Hux guy could even answer, Ben switched off his radio, attaching his walkie back its home atop his shoulder.

“Now, I think _that_ is indecent exposure.” Even though the light was scarce after sunset, Ben’s eyes didn’t need to adjust to notice the familiar curve of Rey’s ass; the same curves that tormented him at night, making him wake up painfully hard and sweaty and out of breath. 

With her entire spine and backside exposed, it became evident that, yet again, Rey was scantily clad in nothing but that skimpy sundress: no bra, no panties. Now, the only barrier that stood between his cock and her cunt was Ben’s uniform pants and uncomfortably tight boxers. In other words, too few layers for him to resist, once again delaying the inevitable. 

“Let it fall to the ground.” Ben’s voice was just behind her left ear, his fingertips lightly dancing across her shoulders, pushing the straps of her dress down. Now, completely exposed, Rey closed her eyes and melted into Ben’s touch. 

His fingertips were calloused a little, a sure sign of him working too hard, even for such a small town. Everyone knew him by name, everyone loved him and it wasn’t hard to see why. From that moment Ben showed up at Maz’s to deal with her, she knew he was different. Rey’s had her fair share of time spent dealing with law enforcement, mostly thanks to her rough upbringing. Bouncing around foster homes can really fuck with a kid’s head.

There was Gwen Phasma, her first ever probation officer. The blonde sure looked mean, especially as an 18-year old straight out of juvie, but Gwen was a big sweetheart and tried her hardest to send Rey on the right path and she did...for awhile. But then she got mixed up with the wrong guy and things went south again. After Phas, there were many police officers that came to know Ms. Johnson quite well, including, but not limited to: Officer Finn, her second favorite who had a soft spot for her as well, Lieutenant Dameron, a cute one who was too hard for her to wear down despite her numerous attempts and her least favorite, a Deputy by the name of Skywalker who was just a cranky old man that just wanted to make Rey’s life miserable.

Ben Solo was different than the rest, which was evident enough with her standing naked by his will.

Though their hookups were otherworldly, Rey connected to him on whole other levels. With Phas and Finn and even Dameron at some points, the relationships were what they were supposed to be: professional with a level of casualness due to her frequency of getting in trouble. But Ben was someone she enjoyed spending time with, whether he was face first in her pussy or not; the conversation with him was good too, coming in second to him eating her out, of course. Each time he showed up, the brunette couldn’t help but wish the circumstances were different, she couldn’t help but wish he was just some stranger at a bar or a friend of a friend, not some male authority figure that she craved the attention of. 

Despite the daddy issues, despite the power dynamic, despite Rey’s nagging conscious that this all was going to come back and bite her in the ass, she melted. She melted into his hands rubbing down her arms, leaving goosebumps in their paths. She melted into his hands on her waist, one traveling up to grope her breast and one venturing down to easily slip between the apex of her thighs. She melted into his embrace, forgoing all the preoccupations that had her head buzzing and let the high he brought about wash over her. 

Rey _needed_ him. 

“What did you say?” Ben’s voice was in her ear again. _What?_

“What?” she asked out loud, practically gasping for air. Her brain was a swirling mess and she couldn’t focus on anything else but his touch. His forefinger and numb had captured her nipple but stilled. His other index and middle finger were slicked wet but motionless atop her clit. God, she was _aching_ , because why did he stop touching her?

“You said you need me,” Solo whispered and now it was Rey’s turn to freeze.

Had she said that out loud?

Within a moment, her head was spinning and she was grateful for Ben’s arms encompassing her because she might have fallen to the ground otherwise. It wasn’t possible. There was no way, right? She couldn’t have _actually_ said that aloud...right?

_Shit._

“Rey, turn around and look at me.” The meek, obedient girl had returned, much too embarrassed to be bratty now. That confident smugness that overtook her was suddenly MIA. She couldn’t even meet his eyes. “I said look at me!” 

The tone of his voice made her jump; it wasn’t so much an aggressive yell as it was a plea. The look in his eyes was foreign to her and if Rey didn’t know any better, it was one of vulnerability, the same look that could be found in her own eyes. 

“I need you.” It slipped out before Rey could catch it. Maybe it was the look in his eyes or maybe it was the urgentness in his voice or hell, maybe it was a complete lapse of judgement on her part but she admitted it to him, all three pathetic words. 

Rey Johnson was not someone who needed _anybody_ , but god, she knew she needed Ben, this wasn’t just want, this was something much more than that. 

“Rey,” he started and it sounded like a warning, if one syllable could somehow act as a warning. Ben was searching her eyes now, looking for confirmation that he wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating. Had this been one of his crueler wet dreams about her? He was sure she was just having her fun with him before moving on or skipping town or doing whatever Rey Johnson did when she got bored. What would she want with him? Sadly, Solo had settled on assuming she didn’t feel the same way he did, so he just wanted to enjoy this while it lasted. “This isn’t funny.” 

“I’m not joking,” she cautioned, now feeling the need to comfort Ben, who looked just as frantic as she had just a few seconds ago. “I’m just as confused as you are, but I know I want you.” 

For some time, Rey was scared Ben would bolt out of there, because that’s what it looked like. Big 6’2” Ben looked like a damn deer caught in the headlights and she was scared this would be the end of them. Of course, Ms. Johnson was notorious for pushing things too far, but she never truly found out how far was _too_ too far.

While she was expecting Solo to make a run for it and watching him on bated breath, Rey noticed a change overcome him. At first it was subtle, evident only in his posture: he straightened up more. Then it was in his facial expression, which went from anxious to something unreadable—acceptance maybe?—and finally landed on something reminiscent of the smug Officer Solo she had become so accustomed to. 

“God, Rey,” Ben growled, his hands finding her hips again, pushing her bare back up against the tree. Tomorrow, she would be covered in little cuts and scratches and it didn’t bother her one bit. “You’re big trouble...”

His plush lips were at the spot just below her ear, right along where the top of her jaw started. The kisses he left were tantalizingly slow because Ben knew Rey loved to be teased. She was the type to beg for it and then beg for him to _stop._

“But I can’t fucking stay away from you,” he murmured against her skin, each word accentuated with a kiss, each silence drawn out when he began to suck or bite at her neck, leaving her a whimpering mess, clawing at his shirt to pull him closer. “And even if I could, I wouldn’t want to. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say those words...”

Rey was on fire, her entire body engulfed in the flames of Ben Solo. His words almost felt better than his touch and the joy that she felt, the relief that he too wanted her as much as she wanted him, but then his lips traveled down her neck to her chest, his lips and fingers giving each nipple its own attention and Rey was reminded of how hot his touch really was. The world could be crumbling down around her and she wouldn’t even notice, let alone care; his touch was all she would ever need as long as he would give it to her. 

“Please stop, Ben.” While his mouth still sucked and nibbled on her nipple, his other hand found the wetness of her cunt again, his thumb making lazy circles on her clit; it was messy and inconsistent but this teasing was driving her fucking wild and if he kept going, Rey wasn’t sure she would be able to hold off and she didn’t want to just come on his fingers this time. “Make me come on your cock. Please?” 

The word repeatedly spilling out of her mouth, so much so that it started sounding foreign, like when you say a word so much it sounds wrong to your ears, but she knew she just couldn’t stop. As wrong as it sounded, it was the only word that felt right. 

“Please, please Ben, I need it.” It was a fast slur in between her heavy breaths. Rey was grabbing handfuls of his hair, bringing his face up to hers where she could talk against his lips. “Please give me your cock,” she moaned into his mouth, her tongue coaxing out his.

The urgency was back now. Solo’s lips were occupied with Rey’s and he loved nothing more than touching her everywhere when they kissed so deep like that, her waist, her hair, her ass, but now they were busy working at his belt first and then his pants.

Apparently, he wasn’t fast enough for her satisfaction. 

“C’mon,” Rey whined, a pout forming on her flushed face. She reached down, slapping at his hands and swatting them away. It wasn’t his fault, of course; he was going as fast as he could, but she needed him _five minutes ago._

“In a hurry, baby girl?” Rey didn’t need to look up to see the smirk on Ben’s face because his tone made it clear enough. He fucking loved the way he could turn her on and drive her wild by doing so little. He hardly had to touch her before she started soaking her thighs and now? Now he had her begging to fuck his cock. Ben must have died in his sleep because he was convinced he was entering heaven. There was no pearly white gates, just Rey’s sweet, tight little cunt.

“You better shut your mouth before I change my mind,” she hissed, yanking his pants down a little too hard. Next came his boxers, a tight pair of black Calvin Klein’s, the white waistband only a few shades lighter than Ben’s abdomen. 

“Don’t think that’ll happen, sweetheart.” His voice was dark, rich as velvet and could caress her skin almost as well as his hands. “You’ve been thinking about this since the moment we met, since you had a mouthful of my cock that first night.”

Ben wasn’t huge on dirty talk but _god,_ if Rey didn’t bring out so many aspects of himself that he had never seen before, let alone knew even _existed._ Apparently, he had quite a filthy mouth. 

With a sigh of relief, Ben’s hard cock was set free, twitching with anticipation and also partly because of the breeze. 

Rey began, slowly, to work his dick with her hand, spitting lewdly on it and smearing it on his head and all down his shaft. 

“Okay, I think that’s enough use for your hands.” Before Rey had much time to even process what Ben had said, he was grabbing the cuffs at his waist. It all happened at whirlwind speed, him fastening the cuffs around her wrists, first her right and then the left, behind her back. 

Yet again, Rey was at Ben’s mercy. 

With her hands incapacitated behind her back, he could yank, pull and push her around however he pleased. 

And Ben did just that.

“God, I’ve dreamt about this moment since we first met,” he admitted, much to his surprise. Solo was by no means an open book, especially towards a girl he had feelings for, but the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could catch them. No turning back now. “The table. Go bend over it.”

With a little shove, Rey was off, stumbling naked in front of him. Without Ben’s hands to keep her steady, she found her legs did not want to support her. 

“You’re fucking perfect.” Any filter Solo had, it didn’t function properly when she was around. 

Rey tried to be sexy, swaying her hips as she walked and glancing back over at him over her shoulder. In Ben’s eyes, she didn’t have to try because she already _was_ sexy. Every little thing about her, that smirk that appeared on her face when she knew he was starting to get hard, that laugh that was so sweet it dripped honey, those needy moans that she never wanted to hide. All of it turned Ben on, all of it had him coming back time and time again for more.

As the naked brunette approached the picnic table, she bent over it, the old wood scratching her bare belly, rubbing against her nipples as the tree bark did. Though the movement of her wrists and hands were limited, Rey tried her best to reach back, one hand on each cheek as she spread her ass and completely revealed herself to Ben. 

Rey couldn’t see the way his dick twitched in his hand, but she could hear the grunt he let out followed by heavy hurried footsteps. 

She felt him first by the heat on the back of her thighs. Then it was his fingers, teasing at her pussy, wiping up the wetness that was dripping from her cunt. 

With her cheek up against the picnic table, she wasn’t able to see Ben’s face. No matter how many times they had their encounters, no matter how many times he was knuckles deep or had his face buried between her thighs, whenever Ben saw Rey’s cunt it was like he had discovered Pandora’s box; he looked at it with such marvel, such amazement and fascination.

As Ben was transfixed by her pussy, he heard Rey scoff and felt her foot hit his shin shortly after. 

“Ugh! Earth to Ben...are you going to fuck me or what?” 

Solo couldn’t help but laugh. His sweet but persistent Rey, always ever so impatient and in a hurry.

“Let me enjoy this,” Ben mumbled, pushing his index and middle fingers further into her. “I don’t know how long I’m going to last, Rey.”

She was soaked and so were Ben’s fingers. Without warning, he withdrew fingers, resulting in a whimper from Rey. He rubbed his fingers over the head of his cock, slicking his member with the wetness that _he_ caused.

If it was somehow possible, using her wetness to rub his cock felt so much better than his spit or lotion ever could.

He was so sensitive, so ready to be balls deep inside her, but god, he just loved to tease Rey, especially when she was so needy. It was then that Ben decided he wasn’t going to be able to wait much longer. 

Without much thought or realization, Ben found his wet cock in between Rey’s ass cheeks. Now, instead of Rey’s hands spreading them apart, it was Solo’s hands that were pushing her ass cheeks together with his cock nestled snugly between them. It was so wet it slid with ease and to Ben, it felt _so good_. The first couple movements were awkward, jerky even, but within a few seconds, he was grinding his cock into her ass as he held her tiny frame in place. 

“Ben, please!” It was a high pitched shrill practically, Rey’s last ditch effort to get his cock inside her. Now. “Stop playing with me.” 

Ben’s movements slowed and now, now Rey could feel the tip of his cock poking at her entrance. 

“You think I’m playing with you, little one? Oh no...” He was pushing inside her now, just barely, but she could feel the thickness of his cock beginning to stretch her out. “You know what it feels like when I play with you.” 

Solo had to hold onto every last bit of self-control he had because he wanted nothing more than to bury his cock deep inside her. Instead, he hunched over a little, reaching around Rey’s waist to toy with her clit. He started to roll it between his thumb and forefinger lazily, humming lowly as his lips found each vertebrae of her spine.

“This, Rey, this is what it feels like when I play with you.” With every sentence, he pushed further into her cunt. She was starting to ache now, starting to feel the full effect of his cock. As much as she dreamt of this moment, as much as she had begged for it tonight, a bit of panic shot up her throat as she, for the first time, considered the possibility that she couldn’t take all of him.

“Ben.” 

God, the way she said his name like that...how was it possible that one word, that one syllable could make him want to come so bad?

“And I’m going to keep playing with you...” His lips worked their way up her back, his kisses feather light and leaving chills where they had laid their mark. Now his breath was next to her ear. “Until you’re about to come, until you’re begging me to keep going. And guess what I’m going to do then.”

Rey couldn’t muster up anything besides a weak whine. Oh, she was _close_ , Ben could sense it. It made his hairs stand on end and he found himself thrusting suddenly into Rey, his cock fully in her cunt now. 

Ben started slow, trying to focus on his breaths because if he didn’t...well he would pound into her for a solid couple minutes before he couldn’t take anymore. He would make her come on his cock first, but not after he had her begging for it. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Ben quite liked Rey like this, verbally hindered, her snarky comments earlier reduced to nothing more than a few words at a time. Her verbalizations had become limited to: his name, the word ‘please’, or some expletive, usually ‘fuck’.

Though his thrusts were leisurely, his fingers that were working at her clit were definitely on a mission. Rey had dropped her weight so much that Ben was practically supporting her fully and he could feel her legs begin to quiver, the gentle shaking vibrating against his skin. 

_Come on, little one..._ Ben thought, his middle finger circling her bud at a rapid pace. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Solo purred, his cock now drilling deep into her pussy. “God, you’re so fucking wet I can feel it soaking onto my thighs. I know you want to come on this cock so bad, don’t you, Rey? Fucking tell me you want it.” His voice sent a bolt of electricity coursing through her veins; an instant headrush. The world around her started spinning.

With Ben’s free left arm, he scooped up Rey from underneath, using his core to pull up her and to him, her back arched against his chest. His fingers crept up the valley in between her breasts, his fingers coiled against the right side of her throat with his thumb nestled upon her pulse point. The brunette gasped in a shallow breath before Solo began to squeeze gently.

“Say it, Rey.” Ben’s voice a thick cloud of smoke swirling around her brain; everything about him was utterly intoxicating and Rey was always helplessly chasing after her next high.

“I want it bad,” Rey whispered and Ben’s fingers eased up for a moment. “I need it so bad, so so bad. Please Ben, please make me come. Oh my god...” Solo hissed in her ear, his grip returning, tighter this time. He glanced just in time to see Rey’s eyes roll back in her head. She could tell he was getting close, as close as her, because his thrusts were messy now, unpredictable and unsteady. 

The head of his cock was hitting just the right spot inside her, over and over and _over._ Rey quickly released she couldn’t hold on any more. As soon as this realization hit her, Ben’s fingers were gone and the scream she let out startled even her, her voice an arrow piercing through the trees. 

“Don’t come,” Ben demanded, trying to slow down, to edge her, but he waited too long: he was far too close to slow down now, but he was fighting in with what little self-restraint he had left. “Don’t you come on my cock, Rey. Don’t you dare fucking do it.” Her orgasm had only slipped past her for just a few short moments before it returned with much more urgency this time. Somehow, his cock was hitting even deeper now and mixed with his words, it was a cocktail of danger, a recipe for disaster. 

Solo loosened his grip ever so slightly. 

“Ben, I can’t-” Rey began but quickly got cut off. _Hold on!_

It was too late. 

The animalistic growl Ben let out echoed in Rey’s skull as her world crumbled around her. Tremors wracked through her body, each wave stronger than the next, and all she could do was shake in Ben’s arms, completely at his mercy, her _orgasm_ completely at his mercy. 

Almost as if he could read her mind, Solo’s fingers were at her clit but _oh no_ , it wasn’t the same as last time. His already wet fingers delivered slaps this time, brief and in quick succession to her sensitive bud, each tap intensifying every unrelenting wave. 

His tight grip was back at her throat and mixed with the dopamine rush, Rey, for a split second, thought she was going to pass out. The euphoria, the rush of it all was too much for her to handle. The explosiveness of them together was bittersweetly unbearable.

“Fuck, Rey, where do you—” Ben was frantic, barely hanging on now to his own release. Now, it was Rey’s turn to use her core to hold her body up as both of his hands were on her hips as he was slamming his cock in her soaked little cunt. 

“Inside me. Now.”

Ben wasted no time, letting himself slip just past the edge. The moan he let out was so sweetly sinful, the dirtiest music to Rey’s ears and she found herself whimpering in response, his dick pulsing deep inside her. Her pussy milking him was the ultimate level of ecstasy, something Ben didn’t think was possible to experience. It left him gasping as if he had never tasted air in his life. 

Slowly, they both came down together. When Ben was completely spent, he pulled out and Rey could hear rustling behind her as he stepped back and presumably begin to pull his pants back up. 

His belt buckle had stopping clinging and Rey assumed he would free her now as the fresh cuts from the metal began to sting slightly. However, more rustling came from behind her and she wasn’t sure what was taking so long.

“Solo, what the hell are you...” The brunette stared up at the officer in amazement, partially due to the fact that he looked thoroughly _fucked_ (as Rey probably did as well) but also partially due to the fact that Rey’s cigarette pack was in his hands as he flipped the lid, his long fingers reaching in to take one out. 

Ben said nothing as he let it sit in between his lips as he lit it and took a long drag. If looks could kill, he would be six feet under when he finally glanced up at the woman before him. 

“What?” he smirked and the cigarette wiggled as he spoke. Rey’s mouth was hanging open in disbelief but either Solo mistook her actions or just wanted to be a jerk because he took another one out, reaching forward to gingerly place it between her lips. Instinctively, she closed her mouth.

In Ben’s other hand was the lighter and he stepped forward, holding it out to Rey. Though there was a bit of a wicked gleam in his eyes, the only look on his face as he stared down at her was one of adoration. 

“Oh, right,” Ben laughed, much too sweetly for Rey to be mad at him anymore. “Sorry sweetheart. Turn around.”

Unlit cigarette in mouth, she did as told and waited. There was jingling and then Ben’s hands were easing the cuffs off both of her wrists. About to turn around and face him, his large hand caught her waist and she heard more noise this time, another metallic like sound that surely wasn’t his keys again. 

“Oh no, I’m not done with you just yet.” 


End file.
